Seeping venom
by ShadowHunter399
Summary: Percy has always struggled with his inner demons. He didn't need one more. Plus the minor fact that he is in a strangle world with strange people. Percy fight the world of evil and find unexpected allies along the way. There is only one thing racing through Percy's mind. Does 2 plus 2 equal 5? Possibly Multi-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's been a while since I was last posting chapters. I had a bunch of schooling to do and I had to focus on tennis tryouts. Anyways yer boi is back and I'm ready to start a new story. I'm going to post poll for the ships on my account page. So if you want something to be on there then I will take suggestions for the pairs in the reviews. Have fun and I'll probably going to post on a week later cause I got finals to worry about.**

Third POV

Percy was really starting to hate mortals. Don't get him wrong. He was a mortal or technically a demigod. But as soon as he walked into the HEL or the Human Evolution Laboratory, he knew he was screwed.

He just got away from Camp Half-blood for a few days and then the Fates decided that he should get more glory (which by the way he hated being known for his deeds). He was on a perfectly good date with Annabeth before this before things went downhill…

 _Flashback_

Screams were all around us as they slowly faded away. He clenched Annabeth's shoulder as they sat at the food court with roller coasters roaring by. Annabeth was drawing a building that involved complicated curves and Greek styled roofs. Percy smiled at the thought of peace. With two wars and six years of fighting, Percy was ready to take a chill.

"Come on Annabeth; let's ride a rollercoaster or something. We finally had a break and you want to draw? That's boring."

Annabeth threw a glare that made him regret talking. "Hey Seaweed Brain, just because your bored doesn't mean I am."

Percy nervously smiled "I was just saying a suggestion. You know that the rides are cool and the people riding them are having fun sooooo."

Annabeth pecked him on the cheek. "We'll go on a ride after I'm done."

Percy smiled and sat patiently as Annabeth finished her drawing. She slowly got up to put up her stuff as Percy yawn so loud the nearby people turned their head towards him. The people looked at him strangely while Annabeth just raised an eyebrow. He blushed and desperately put on his cheeky grin.

As bright light appeared into existence, the two demi-gods were forced to look away. The light faded away reveling two immortals.

Ares and Athena.

Percy gritted his teeth as he knew that meant bad news. He and Annabeth both bowed and stood at attention.

Ares smirked but Athena cut him off by jabbing his ribs.

Athena turned to Percy. "We have a mission for you Perseus. The Olympians keep track of the supply throughout the entire west. Recently we have noticed a foreign product that is being smuggled into Mount Helens. Your mission is to observe the laboratory and report back to Olympus. If the mission goes downhill then you must destroy everything there."

Percy blinked and nodded. Athena was slightly confused why he was so willing to accept the mission.

Annabeth was also confused "Wait mother, what about me? Should I go along with Percy?"

Athena shook her head. "Annabeth you can't join Percy on this mission. This is a one man job and Percy qualifies for it"

Annabeth frowned "Why can't someone else do this! Can't Zeus just blast the mountain and disintegrate the lab on his own?"

Ares stepped forward "I agree with Athena. The punk is the best demigod we got"

Percy put a hand on her shoulder "Wise girl, I am willing to accept this mission not because the Olympians wanted me to, but because I don't to let anyone of our friends carry this burden."

Annabeth cried and hugged Percy and the two Olympians awkwardly turned away to let the couple have their farewells.

Percy gave her a goodbye kiss and turned to the two gods. The both raised their hands and a portal appeared. On the other side was the inside of a laboratory. Percy sucked in a last breath of fresh air and stepped through.

 _Flashback ends here (Cause I say so)_

Percy wondered the halls in the shadows to avoid the scientists. He had to travel down the elevator twenty levels below the surface. He listened to the elevator tunes as he tapped his foot on the floor. A satisfying ding rang as Percy busted through the doors knocking out the guards with a few kicks and punches.

Percy entered a room with rows of tubes and labels on them. They had random chemicals in them and Percy turned to the main tube in the center of the room. The was a gold bar on it that read "Project Venom"

Percy looked into the tube and shivered. Inside was a girl huddled into a corner. Percy uncapped Riptide and slashed at the glass. The glass was barely scratched the mythical sword. Percy concentrated his energy into his next strike and swung.

The glass shattered and the shrapnel flew everywhere. Percy caught the girl and slowly lowered her to the ground. She had black hair and she looked like she was Hispanic. She looked pretty young and around 14 years old. There were black globs all over her clothes. Percy looked in disgust as he picked the stuff off her. Little did he know that a speck of the black substance was absorbed into his skin. He carried the girl out of the laboratory. As soon as he stepped into the elevator though the sirens went off and an automated voice said "Lockdown activated"

Percy only had one reaction

"Shit"

Percy sprinted down the halls and saw a group of heavily armed guard. Percy turned and stopped. Everywhere he looked there were guards on all four sides.

He heard a voice in his head "Hey punk what are you doing? You have to complete the mission at all cost. Percy growled "Ares, get to hell out of my mind!"

"Listen punk, as much as I hate being in your empty head, I have an honor to keep up. I bet a hundred drachmas and an enchanted spear that you would succeed. So what you need to do is to summon water.

Percy didn't question Ares' gambling addiction. He looked around and he couldn't sense any water or any pipes. He mentally voiced his concern and he could imagine Ares face palming.

"Hey punk, have you ever thought about making water out of thin air?"

"Wait, I could do that?!"

"If you couldn't, why would I be suggesting it now?"

"…"

Percy closed his eyes and thought about his science classes. He needed to remember to thank his science teachers for H20. He opened his eyes and found himself in a sphere of water. The ball nearly took up the entire hallway. Percy looked down at the girl in his arms. He willed an air bubble to form around her body. He extended his arms. Water extended outwards sweeping away the soldiers. But as one soldier went down five more took his place. Percy slowly grew more desperate as the fight grew longer. He was running out of water and the soldiers' bullets were penetrating his defenses. He closed his eyes and tear escaped his eye.

I'm sorry Annabeth.

He opened his eyes and a blue aura exploded. The mortals were blasted back with a violent force. The soldier refused to stay down and some of them brought RPGs. They fired at the demigod and the water blocked the explosions. The shrapnel pierced the water and one managed to hit Percy in the shoulder and came out the other side. He screamed and the rockets kept pounding his defenses heavily. He made a promise to never do this, but he had two choices; die or make a volcanic eruption. The last thing he thought was 'Annabeth's so going to kill me.'

The entire room started to shake and the soldier ceased fire in curiosity. Since the lab was in the mountain Percy didn't need as much energy to make a volcano explode. The room quickly grew hotter and hotter. The room exploded with lava as the Percy tried to control his destruction. The soldiers quickly ceased fire and retreated out of the room. Percy looked around to make sure the mortals were out safely.

There was a soldier that was huddled in a corner away for the lava, but the lava would soon devour the mortal. Percy stumbled over to the guy and carried him out the door and tossed him out.

Percy groaned as blackness slowly started to overcome him.

The last he had heard was a boom so loud it had sounded like Zeus's thunderbolt except it was a little less godly.

 **Time skip**

Percy woke up in a white bed.

He gasped and pressed his hand against his head to ease his headache. He tried to remember the last moments before he woke up. The pain in his head flared and he grunted. He stood up and instantly fell. He tried on grab onto a table but ended up crashing on the floor causing a mess.

He grabbed a metal rod and used it as a cane to support his dead weight. He found his pack in a corner and fumbled to get a piece of ambrosia. He nibbled the edges to avoid burning into ashes. The wound on his body slowly started to close up. He rubbed his aching shoulder and froze.

His left arm was missing. He screamed in horror as the place where his arm was, is currently replaced by a stub. A group of teenaged kids burst into the room and had weapons flashing. They look around until they saw him and look at him in shock.

The boy in the black glasses calmed Percy down enough to where Percy wasn't freaked out about the situation.

Percy squinted before setting his eyes on the kid in black.

"Who the hell are you kids?"

The boy cocked his head to the side "What are you talking about? You're the same age."

He gave Percy a mirror and Percy groaned. He looked like he went back 3 year.

"My name is Robin. The Martian is Miss Martian/Megan. The guy with stripes is Aqualad/Kaldur'am. That's Kidflash/Wally. That's Artemis. Superboy/Conner Kent. Zatanna. And finally Rocket."

Percy looked at the teens before him and shook his head.

"My name is Perseus Jackson, but call me Percy. How did I get here?"

Robin cleared his throat. "You were falling out of the sky and landed in Gotham Harbor. You somehow managed to survive, but you caused a minor tsunami. Batman and Superman gave you to us to question you later."

Percy looked in surprise. He did not want to get captured again. He got in a fighter position and uncapped Riptide. The teens got into a fighting position and surround him. Percy analyzed his opponents and waited for them to make a move. Superboy jumped at him and his fist barely missed his face. Percy used his momentum and kicked him into Martian girl. He went right though her and she suddenly disappeared. Percy turned to see Robin run directly at him. Percy for water and saw Aqualad gathering water into two handles and smiled. Aqualad turned to see Percy next to him.

"Hey I'm gonna need that water, so thanks bro!"

Percy swept Aqualad from under and used his water to knock Robin out. He concentrated and turned the water into mist. The room grew foggy and the kids couldn't see anything.

Percy could sense the Martian sneaking up behind him. He round house kicked the Martian into Zatanna.

The only people left were Rocket, Kid flash and Artemis. Artemis shot arrows at him and he caught them. Foam sprung out of them and he was stuck. Kid flash got a rope and tied his arm to his side. The three of them look tired and hit the emergency radio to the Watch tower.

"Come in Watch tower. This is Artemis. We have the blue boy in ropes and we have him contained for now. Send backup immediately. Over and out."

Artemis turned to see Wally get thrown against the wall, knocking him unconscious. Artemis looked at the foam blob to find a puddle of water. Percy threw the rope at her which tied around her arms. The only person left was Rocket.

She put up a kinetic energy shield around Percy as he charged to her. He slammed against it. The field grew harder and harder the more he hit it. Percy kneeled and meditated. Rocket had to focus her power in order to keep the field up. She watched Percy, wondering what he was doing.

Percy melted into a puddle a Rocket looked around in panic. She put a field around her to wait for reinforcements. Percy formed in her bubble and knocked her out cold.

Percy looked at the defeat and grimaced. He hated to hate other, but he also didn't feel like being in the mood of being captured.

Robin weakly looked at Percy

"Who are you?"

Percy tried to look as threatening as possible

"Don't try to follow me. If you know what is good for you."

Robin caught a glimpse of a trident before going unconscious.

Percy left the hideout and went to the nearest hotel.

The manager checked him in.

Percy went straight to his room and looked in the mirror. He heard a voice in his head.

"Hello Percy"

Percy shivered "Who are you?"

"My name is Venom. I am a part of you. I can help you recover and become stronger than before."

Percy squinted. "How can you help me?"

"I can help you have two arms again, but at a small price."

Percy smiled. "What are your conditions?"

"Let me live in your body and have a small amount of control."

"Deal"


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy Pov**

He woke up to a siren blaring outside the motel he was staying in. He scrambled to put on a pair of jean and my worn out CHB shirt. He touched the font delicately. This shirt was his only connection to the Camp. He didn't know where or how he got to this world, but one thing is for sure. Only death would stop him from seeing Annabeth again.

"Freeze! We have you surrounded and we're coming in!"

"Shit" He rushed to the window.

There were lines on military tanks and so many troops with red dotted sights that someone would think this were a Christmas show.

"Now the question is what you're going to do about it."

He whirled around to find nothing.

A black figure materialized in front of me. It kept shifting so HE couldn't make out a face.

"Who are you?" He slowly moved his hand into his pocket and gripped on Riptide.

The humanoid laughed. "I'm offended. We just made a deal and you already forgot who I am! Very well, then. I'm Venom, but you have got to escape before you get captured again."

Percy relaxed, but was still on edge. He knew little about him and he didn't want to find out the hard way.

Percy calmly walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. Soon enough the water began to pour onto the floor. He pulled out his sword and made a small cut on his wrist and blood spilled all over the floor and made red water surrounding him. He touched the water and his wound healed immediately. He crouched against the window and began to wait.

Thuds of footsteps grew louder and louder until they stopped right in front of him and he went limp.

The door crashed on the floor and the military police came into the room. There were small splashed of water and the light dimmed around him. As group of people stared at him and they looked at him in horror as the blood began to spread. A man pressed the ear radio "Green Arrow to Justice League. I found the suspect. Yes. We found him dead. Yeah, it looks to me like suicide. He has a sword in his hand. I'll bring the sword back. Over and out."

Percy's sword was pulled out of his hand. He hated when he lost Riptide. It felt to him like he lost a piece of his identity. He needed to sacrifice it for a few minutes until the time is right. He was picked up and carried away on a rolling cot. A sheet of white tarp covered him and he could finally open his eyes. He was rolled out of the room and in front of the League. Superman walked over to the "dead" body and looked at it. Superman felt a little remorse as he looked at the youth. He was so young and powerful.

Superman turned away from it and inspected the sword from Diana. When they tried to pick up the sword, they burned their hands. For some reason only Wonder Woman was able to touch it. He stared at the sword and noticed a bright blue aura around the sword. The crew stared at him as he stared at the marking of the sword.

"Batman, Take a picture of the markings here on the sword."

Batman pulled out a camera and took a picture of the markings. He put up the camera and he motioned the body to be brought the body over to him.

"The person is a boy of the age of 18. The thing is we don't know what his name is."

Flash kept munching on popcorn "What do you mean? Don't you have a super computer that knows everything?"

Batman sighed and pinched the bridge of his bat nose. "I was getting to that. I searched up his profile and there is nothing. It's like he never existed!"

A soldier came over to them. "Sir, we have a major problem! The forensics can't find the body!"

Batman's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean it's missing? A dead body can't walk away."

The soldier gulped "All the staff swore on their lives that they didn't touch it"

LINEBRAKE LINEBRAKE LINEBRAKE LINEBRAKE LINEBRAKE LINEBRAKE LINEBRAKE LINEBRAKE LINEBRAKE

After an hour of Diana's interrogation, they confirmed that nobody knew what happened to the body.

Batman paced the great hall. The mystery puzzled him. He had multiply theories but they only were cut down to three most likely possibility.

One, the body dissolve after dying. It would explain why his record didn't show up for the data base. But then it didn't make sense because the doctors said it was made of human tissue. So that was end of that theory. The second one was that the body was taken away by the Injustice League, but there was no evidence that the villains were involved in the disappearance of the body. The third idea was so bizarre that it made sense. The person faked his death. It seemed bizarre at first, but after going over the little evidence they had, it seem like the most likely option.

Now all they had to do is find out how it happened.

 **Percy Pov**

I slumped against a tree in the Gotham Park. I sat there as the black figure, who called himself Venom, scanned the perimeter. I didn't really trust him but now I was shorthanded literally. The thought about his lost arm made him depressed. He couldn't do anything unless Venom could help him like he said he could.

I stared at Venom and wondered 'Who is he and why is he so mysterious?'

"Hey Venom, how can you help me regain my arm?"

He turned around and I saw his face for the first time and it shocked me. His eyes were like a spider and they were pure white. They were swirling with madness and intelligence.

"We made a contract where I live in you and feed on a small portion of your energy. In return I will provide you with an arm and some extra abilities. Although I will warn you, my powers can corrupt you if you don't use it properly."

Percy gulped "Yeah I think I'll just hold off on that offer of the power. I don't need a Zombie Percy walking around."

The bushes rustled to his right and he whispered to Venom "Hey now would be a good time to have two arms. Don't you agree?"

Venom chuckled "I think you and I will have a wonderful time together."

Percy shook as his left shoulder muscles stretched and he looked down to see a black metallic looking arm. He bent it back and forth and smiled. He uncapped Riptide and squatted down into his stance stood there.

He closed his eyes and felt his surroundings and listened to the wind and the river.

He opened his eyes and a bullet whizzed past him. A man with a huge grin plastered on his face aimed a gun at him. Then several people popped around him.

The woman was very green and looked like a more intense version of Katie when he asked why they couldn't use pesticides. The person next to her was a guy that looked like he went through a time portal and came from WWII. He had a gas mask and an old fashion helmet.

The two next guys was an evil looking Legolas and a Count Dracula. The last two was a large white ape and a strange looking man in a black costume and a lightning bolt displayed on it.

Oh sh**. This won't end well.

 **Hey guys, sorry for not posting in a super long time. But I have good and bad news. The good news is that I'll be continuing my first story, Master of Swordplay. My girlfriend was complaining to me for discontinuing it so I decided to finish it (More like I was forced** **) JK I love her and you guys too. The bad news is that I'll be posting the chapter on the Saturday this weekend. (In Central time)**

 **-Shadowhunter399**


End file.
